InuYasha: The Journey
by Fuzzydice246
Summary: InuYasha becomes a wizard, and Kagome has to protect him from the underworld. She betrays him in order to save his life, but he doesn't know. Alone with a terrible truth, Kagome must save the world...and recapture InuYasha's heart before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…

….

…

Sango clutched her dagger tighter to her chest and stared at the dark thing watching her from the bushes. At least she thought it was watching her. It was hard to tell because the eyes were as dark as the rest of it, except when the light caught them just right; then they gleamed a golden color.

She had seen animals in the woods before, rabbits and raccoons and squirrels and such, but this was bigger. It was as big as her, maybe bigger. Bears were dark. She wondered if it could be a bear.

But this wasn't exactly the wood, since it was down the well in a wooden shrine covered in age-old dust. She had never been in another place quite the same. Sango wondered if 'indoor' woods had animals like the outdoor woods did. Besides the demons.

Sango might have been afraid if Miroku wasn't there with her. She knew she was safe with him. Miroku was the bravest man she ever saw. Still, she was a little afraid. Miroku had told her indirectly that she was the bravest girl he knew. She didn't want him to think she was afraid of some... huge rabbit.

Maybe that's all it was, some big rabbit, sitting on a rock or something. But rabbits had long ears. Maybe it really was a bear. She gripped the dagger closer to her body.

She turned and looked down the path, across the flowers and short mud walls covered with dark green vines, and across the knew high scratchy grass to where Miroku was talking to the tribe shaman, Basaku. They were standing by a stone table, looking at the four Soul Jewels. The other three had popped out of a bone witch's throat long after she died. Sango looked around and tried to find the monster. It was gone. Sango looked around, worried, but didn't see it anywhere.

Heart pounding in sudden fear, Sango wiped the cold sweat off her forehead and forced herself to walk calmly back to Miroku's side. Her feet wanted to run, but she didn't want Miroku to think she wasn't brave. Her feet still begged her to reconsider, but she didn't let them win. When Sango get to Miroku's side, she stood behind him a few paces and waited. She knew it was impolite to interrupt, so she studied the designs on her ivory dagger instead. Still, not interrupting couldn't keep her from eavesdropping.

"So what if you just bag and bury them?" Miroku was asking the shaman impatiently.

"Anything!" Basaku suck his skinny, pockmarked arms up in the air. His wavy white hair was smoothed down but it still suck out in places. "How should I know? Just because I know what the Jewels of Souls are doesn't mean I know what to do with them now that Naraku has tainted one by touching it. The Jewel of Souls killed him for touching it. It could have destroyed the world. It could kill me for returning it into the crevice it came from. Or worse!"

Sango knew of what they were saying. The vile Naraku tried stealing the jewels for himself when the jewels suddenly shimmered. The fierce light had blinded Sango and Miroku temporarily, and when they regained consciousness, the two saw Naraku's corpse, his arm still outstretched for the jewel. His flesh bubbled and slid off his bones. Sango forced her eyes shut at the horrifying sight by didn't exactly block out the memory.

She coughed. Her self-confident smile slid off her face. This was serious. "Well, we can't just leave them sitting around can we? Don't we have to do something?"

The wizard frowned and looked at the stones while he was thinking. After more than a minute of quiet, Sango tugged on Miroku's sleeve. He looked at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Miroku…."

" 'Miroku'? I told you the rules." He put his hands on his hips and twisted his face up, trying to make it look mean, until she giggled. "I have told you before, you are to call me 'Monk'. Only call me Miroku when we are… alone. Understand?"

Sango grinned. "Yes Miro… Monk."

He huffed and shook his head. Then he mussed her hair. "Well? Time is burning. What do you have to say?"

Sango thought for a moment, and then told him. "There's a big thing in the trees. I think it might be a bear, or worse. I think you might need to take out your scrolls and go have a look."

He scoffed. "Since when do I need you to tell me how to fight? Anyways, I can take down a bear when I'm blindfolded, weapon-less, and when I'm asleep. Besides, it's probably a shadow. The light does odd things in here." Sango couldn't hold in a smile but shook her head. "It was watching me, Miroku, er… Monk."

He bared her a rare smile and put his rough hand on the side of her face. "Then you' just stay by me and it won't bother you."

She nodded as Miroku—Monk—put an arm around her armor-covered shoulders and gave them a squeeze. He better not do anything inappropriate with that hand…

She returned the dagger back to its sheath and watched the dark thing again.

The dark thing, mostly hidden by one of the vine-covered walls, darted closer. Sango untied the bone boomerang from her back and guarded the thing. She snuck a glance at her monk. He was still preoccupied with the jewels.

"And just what is that thing, that stone, or jewel or whatever it is? Did it come out of Naraku or the bone hag?"

Basaku peered at the four glistening stones and wet his lips. "I think the bone witch. But I don't say what I think it is until I'm sure. At least not out loud."

"Monk," Sango hissed, her voice fearful, "it's coming closer. Be on your guard."

Miroku looked down at her and winked. "Then you can keep an eye on it for me, my heroine." His hands wandered a bit down to her bottom.

Sango growled in frustration as she ripped herself away from his comforting grip. He didn't seem to notice. He looked back to the wizard. "What do you mean you don't want to say? Do you think it has something to do with what you said about the veil to the underworld possibly being torn?"

Basaku frowned while he rubbed his smooth chin with his bony fingers and looked down at the black jewel amidst the four. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Sango looked over to the wall to watch where the dark thing was. She gave a start when she saw the hands reach over the edge of the wall. It was a lot closer.

But they weren't hands. They were claws. Long, curved claws.

She looked back at Miroku, at all their weapons, just to be sure they weren't caught empty-handed and weapon-less. She had her collection of daggers and knives, a reserve sword hung at the ready besides her boomerang on her back. He had his staff and a recently armed crossbow on his back. From his hip dangled a mace that was never used. She hoped it would not have to be. And the shaman didn't even have a butter knife. He just wore that plain, tan robe. And he was so skinny. Not like Miroku. But shamans had magic. Maybe his magic could scare the dark thing away.

Magic! Sango remembered the magic fire stick that the shaman's brother had given to her. She reached into her pocket and put her shaking fingers around it. Miroku would need her help. She wouldn't let that thing hurt her soon-to-be husband. She would be brave. "Is it dangerous?"

Basaku looked up at Miroku from under his white eyebrows. "If it's what I think it is, and it were to fall into the wrong hands, 'dangerous' wouldn't even begin to describe it."

"Then maybe we should drop it down a deep hole, or destroy it."

"Can't. We may need it."

"What if we hide it?"

"That's what I'm thinking. The problem is where. There are things to take into consideration. I need to take Adika to Aydindril and study the prophecies with her before I know for sure what to do with the jewels."

"And until then? Until you know for sure?"

Sango looked over to the dark thing. It was closer, as close as the wall came to them. With its claws over the top of the wall, it raised its head up and looked right into her eyes.

The thing grinned at her, showing long, sharp teeth. Her breath caught in her throat. It knew that all of them were injured, and couldn't bring up defenses quick enough to stop it. Its shoulders shook. It was laughing. Sango's eyes were as big as they would go. She could hear her heartbeats making a whooshing sound in her ears.

"Monk…" She warned in a small voice.

He didn't look down. He just shushed her. Sango was curious; shouldn't Miroku have sensed the thing's aura by now? But even stranger, the thing seemed to not have an aura. It was… invisible?

The thing put its leg over the wall and dropped down in front, still looking at her, still laughing. Its shiny eyes look at Miroku and Basaku. Waiting there to be picked off like ducks at a carnival. It hissed and then laughed as it hunched down.

Sango furiously tugged at Miroku's sleeve and strained to make her voice work. She was terrified; she had never seen such a creature before. "Miroku, it's coming! Hurry!"

"All right, Sango. Basaku, I still don't know…"

With a howl the dark thing sprang into the open. It ran like a streak, just a blur of black. Sango screamed. Miroku spun just as it hit him. Claws flashed through the air. Miroku fell to the ground as the thing leapt on Basaku. Sango sprang into action. She tore the boomerang from her back and swung it with all her might at the beast. It missed. The thing turned to her. It opened its mouth in a silent laugh, then sprung at her, its eyes dilating in hate. It leaped through the air and bared its razor sharp teeth and claws. Sango's eyes bugged in fear. Her feet wouldn't move. She stood there, rooted to the ground, as death shot through the air at her. She didn't doubt that she would have been sliced to pieces if not for a whoosh of air to her right. Just as she dove to the left, her boomerang, still making a full turn, smacked the beast head on. It dropped to the ground, shook its head a bit. Then it raised its head of anger and horror. And charged.

The shaman's arms flailed about. Flashes of light shot from his fingers, bouncing off the dark thing's hide and tearing up dirt or stone where they hit. The thing pivoted, leaped, and knocked the wizard to the ground.

Laughing a loud howl, it jumped back on Miroku as he was pulling his mace from his belt. Sango screamed again as the claws tore at Miroku. The thing was faster than any animal she had ever seen. Its claws were just a blur.

Sango was terrified as Miroku fell to the ground, wrestling the mace from the thing. She retrieved one of her daggers, and flew at the beast. The beast, not even looking, grabbed her arm and shoved her back. The dagger was ripped out of Sango's hand. Miroku's eyes widened with fear as the thing snatched the dagger by the hilt and turned its attention back to him. The dagger descended upon his chest, but was stopped by Basaku. The fearless shaman balled up his fists and spat a spell that made the air dense, impenetrable, stopping the trembling blade inches from Miroku's chest. Sango jumped forward and touched the fire stick to the thing's back. She screamed the words to make the fire stick work. "Light for me!

The thing burst into flames. It made a horrible scream as it spun to her. Its mouth opened wide, teeth snapping as flames engulfed it. It laughed again, but not like people laughed when they thought things were funny. Its laugh made her skin prickle. It hunched over and started walking toward her, still on fire, as Sango backed up. Miroku let out a grunt as he threw his mace at it. The mace hit the thing's back, and stuck in its shoulder. It looked around at the monk and laughed as it reached behind itself and impossibly pulled the mace from its back. The wound was gone. It started for Miroku again.

Basaku was up. Fire flew from his fingertips, covering the thing with even more flames. It laughed at Basaku. All the fire went out. Smoke rose from it. Its body looked the same now as before it was burned. In face, it had looked like it was dark from being burned even before Sango had set it on fire.

Miroku was on his feet, and there was blood on him. He snatched his crossbow off his back and in a blink he shot an arrow. It stuck in the thing's chest. With that terrible laugh it snapped the arrow in half, the point still wedged somewhere in his flesh. Miroku threw aside the crossbow and yanked out the staff from over his shoulder, then ran for the thing, jumping over it as he stabbed with the sharp end of the staff. The thing moved so fast Miroku missed. Basaku did something that set the thing bumbling across the grass.

Sango leaped with her long sword, screaming as she slashed at the thing. She managed after some time to cut off one of the thing's hands. The thing wriggled for a while, disoriented. Miroku sprang in front of Sango, grunting as the thing weakly slashed his chest with its other hand. The monk winced, but pushed away Sango's worried hands. "Not now." He managed. Miroku pushed Sango back with one hand while he held the sword he picked up from Sango out in the other hand.

The thing bounced to his feet again, looking at each of them.

"Walk!" Basaku yelled at them. "Don't run! Don't stand still!"

Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist and started walking backward. Basaku started walking backward, too. The dark thing stopped laughing and looked at each of them, blinking. Miroku was breathing hard. Already, there was a large red splatter on his chest where he had taken a hit for Sango. Tears welled up in the bottoms of her eyes. Sango forced them away. Blood was running down his arm onto her hand. She didn't want him to be hurt. She loved him something fierce. She clutched her fire stick tighter.

Basaku stopped. "Keep walking," he told Miroku.

The dark thing looked at Basaku standing there, and a big grin with sharp teeth came to its face again. It laughed that awful laugh and tore at the ground as it started in a rush toward the wizard.

Basaku threw his hands up. Dirt and grass flew up in the air around the thing. It was lifted into the air. Bolts of blue lightning struck it from all around before it hit the ground. It howled in laughter as it thudded to the ground, smoking.

Something else happened; Sango couldn't tell what, and the thing stopped with its arms stretched out, like it was trying to run, but its feet were stuck. It howled and twisted, but couldn't move. Basaku's arms swirled around in circles and he threw them out once more. The ground shook as if from thunder and there were flashes of light hitting the thing. It laughed and there was a breaking sound, like wood snapping, and the thing started toward Basaku.

Basaku began walking again. The thing stopped and frowned. Then the wizard stopped and threw his arms out again. A terrible ball of fire went through the air toward the thing as it ran for Basaku. The ball of fire made a loud scream and grew bigger as it flew toward the dark thing.

The fire hit so hard it made the ground shake. The blue and yellow light was so bright Sango had to squint as she was walking backward. The ball of fire stayed in that one place as it burned and made a loud roar.

Smoking, the dark thing stepped out of the fire, its shoulders shaking as it laughed. The flames went out in little sparks that flew around in the air.

"Drat," the shaman said as he started walking backward. His wavy, white hair was all messed up and sticking out in clumps.

Sango and Miroku were on the path through the trees, almost to the door. Basaku was walking backward toward them as the dark thing watched. Basaku stopped and the thing started coming again.

Walls of flame shot up in front of it. The air smelled like smoke and roared with noise. The thing stepped through the wall of fire. Basaku made another, and it stepped through that, too.

When the shaman started walking again, it stopped by a short, vine-covered wall, watching. Fat vines ripped off the wall by themselves and grew suddenly longer. They whipped around the dark thing as it stood there, tangling all around it. Basaku was almost by their side.

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked him.

Basaku turned. He looked tired. "Let's see if we can shut it in here.

The thing tore at the vines as they pulled it to the ground. The three escaped just in time as the vines started to break away. Miroku and Basaku each took one of the golden metal doors and pushed it shut.

From the other side came a howl, and then a loud crash. A big dent popped out in the door, knocking Basaku to the ground. Miroku put a hand on each door and put all his weight against them as the thing pounded from the other side. Sango rushed over and helped him keep the golden doors shut tight. A sudden silence came from the other side. Miroku loosed up a bit.

"NO! WATCH OUT!" Basaku screamed, as the pressure on the door started again. Caught unsuspected, Sango was jolted away from the door. She laid still a few feet from where the two men stood. A crack formed in the door, claws ripping the crevice larger. Through the door, Miroku heard the thing laugh. He was covered in sweat and blood. Miroku grunted as he pushed the doors with all his strength. The doors creaked.

The shaman stood back and held out his arms, with his fingers up, like he was pushing against the air. The creaking stopped. The thing howled louder.

Basaku grabbed Sango and tossed her unceremoniously onto Miroku's back. The shaman grabbed the monk's hand. "Get out of here."

Miroku backed away from the doors, grabbing Sango's limp hands. "Is that going to hold it?"

"I don't think so. If it comes for you, walk. Running or standing still attracts it attention. Tell anyone else you see."

"Basaku, what is that thing?"

There was another loud crash and another huge dent popped out in the door. The tips of claws broke through the metal and made tips in the door. The noise it made hurt Miroku's ears.

"Go! Now!"

Miroku snatched Sango's unconscious form, which was starting to slip down his back, and started sprinting down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…

….

…

Basaku idly fingered the jewels through the coarse cloth of his robe, where it was nestled in an inner pocket, as he watched the claws pull back through the rips in the metal. He turned and watched the monk carrying Sango down the hall. They hadn't gone more than a few dozen strides when one of the doors flew off its hinges with a horrific boom. The strong hinges shattered as if they were made of clay.

Basaku dove out of the way, the iron door just missing him as it flew across the hall and crashed against the unpolished granite wall, sending shards of metal flying and stone dust boiling down the hall. Basaku rolled to his feet and ran.

The thing, the screeling, bounded out of the Indoor woods and into the hall. Its body was hardly more than a squat skeleton covered in a veneer of dry, crisp, blackened skin, like a corpse that had dried in the sun for years. White bone stuck out in places where the skin, hanging in flaps here and there, had been torn in a fight, but that didn't seem to bother the creature; it was a thing of the underworld, and not hindered by all frailties of life. There was no blood.

If it could be torn up enough, or hacked apart, maybe it could be stopped, but it was awfully quick. And magic certainly wasn't doing it much harm. It was a creature of the underworld, and anything that had not died before had little, if any chance to hurt it.

Maybe another dead creature could hurt it, but Basaku, a shaman, didn't know anything about necromancy. No magic maker in the last few thousand years did.

No, his magic wasn't going to stop this thing. At least, the wizard though, not directly. But maybe indirectly?

Basaku walked backward as the screeling watched with blinking, bewildered eyes. _Now_, he thought, _while it's standing still._

Concentrating, Basaku gathered the air, making it dense, dense enough to life the heavy door. He was tired; it took an effort. He pushed the air with a mental grunt, crashing the door onto the back of the screeling. Dust rolled up and across the hall as the door slammed the creature to the ground. It howled. Basaku wondered if it was howling in pain, or anger.

The door lifted, stone chips sliding off. The screeling held the heavy door up with one clawed hand as it laughed, a woody tendril of the vine the shaman had tried to strangle it with still coiled around its neck.

"Bags," Basaku muttered. "Nothing is ever easy."

Basaku kept walking backward. The door crashed to the floor as the screeling stepped out from underneath it and followed. It was starting to learn that the people who walked were the same ones who ran or stood still. This was an unfamiliar world to it. Basaku had to think of something before it learned any more. If only he wasn't so tired.

Miroku went down a wide marble stairway. Basaku followed him at a quick walk. If he had been sure it wasn't Miroku or Sango the screeling was after, he would have gone a different way, drawing the danger away from them, but it could just as easily go after them, and he didn't want to leave Miroku to fight it alone.

A man and a woman, both in white robes and talking in loud voices, were coming up the stairs. Miroku tried to turn them around but they slipped past him.

"Walk!" Basaku yelled at them. "Don't run! Go back or you will be killed!" They frowned at him in confusion.

"Don't go there!" Warned Miroku. "The shaman is right; there is a screeling over there!"

The aforementioned screeling was shuffling along toward the stairs, its claws clicking and scraping on the cold stone floor. Basaku could hear it panting with that nerve-jarring laughter.

The two people saw the dark thing and froze, their blue eyes going wide. Basaku shoved them, turning them around, and forced them back down the stairs. They both suddenly broke into a run, bounding down the stairs three at a time, their blond hair and white robes flying.

"Stop running!" Basaku and Miroku yelled at the same time.

The screeling rose up on its clawed toes, attracted by the sudden movement. It let out a cackling laugh and darted to the stairs. Basaku threw a fist of air, hitting it in the chest, knocking it back a pace. It hardly noticed. It peered over the carved stone railing at the top and saw the people running.

With a cackle, it grasped the railing and leapt over, dropping a good twenty feet to the two running, white-robed figures. Miroku immediately looked sick and returned back up the stairs. He knew what was going to happen, and there was nothing he could do about it. Sango stirred on his back. She hid her face against him and hugged his neck tight, but didn't make a sound.

Basaku was ready to move. "Hurry, while it's distracted."

There was a very brief struggle, and screams that were just as brief. Howling laughter echoed in the stairwell. Blood splattered in an arc up the white marble, almost to where Miroku was charging up the stairs.

The three ran down the hall until the screeling appeared at the top of the stairs; then they slowed to a backward walk. The screeling grinned with blood red teeth, its deathless black eyes momentarily reflecting golden in the sunlight coming in a tall, narrow window. It winced at the light, licked the blood off its claws, and then loped after them. They went down the next stairway in fearful silence. The creature followed, sometimes stopping briefly in confusion, seemingly unsure if it was them it was after.

Miroku held Sango's two-hand sword in his hands. Basaku stayed between them and the screeling as they backed down a small hall. The screeling climbed up the walls, scratching the stone, and sprang across linen tapestries, tearing them with its claws as it followed the three.

Flat walnut side tables, each with three ornate legs carved in vines and dotted with blossoms, tipped over into the hall as the screeling pushed at them with a claw, grinning and laughing at the sound of painted clay vases shattering on the stone floor. Water and flowers spilled over the cotton carpets. The screeling hopped down and tore a priceless blue and yellow carpet to shreds as it howled in laughter and then skittered up the wall to the ceiling.

It advanced along the ceiling like a spider, head hanging down, watching them.

"How can it do that?" Miroku asked.

Sango only shook her head as they backed into the immense central halls of the People's Palace. The ceiling here was well over fifty feet high, a collection of four pointed ribbed vaults held up by a column at the corner of each vault.

Suddenly, the screeling sprang along the ceiling of the small hall it was in and leapt at them. Basaku released a bolt of fire as the creature flew through the air. He missed, the fire boiling up the granite wall, leaving a trail of black soot before it dissipated.

For the first time, Miroku didn't miss. With a solid strike his sword lopped off one of the screeling's arms. For the first time, the screeling howled in pain. It tumbled around on the ground and darted behind a green-veined marble column. The severed arm lay on the stone floor, twitching and grasping.

Soldiers came running across the vast hall, their swords to hand, the clatter of their armor and weapons reverberating off the vaulted ceilings high overhead, their boot strikes echoing off the tiles around the devotion pool as they skirted it. D'Haran soldiers were a fierce lot, and they looked all the more so at finding there was an invader inn the palace.

Basaku felt an odd sort of apprehension at the sight of them. A few days ago they could have dragged him off to the former king to be killed; now they were the loyal followers of the new king, Basaku's great-great-great-great- and a few more greats-grandson, Inuyasha.

As Basaku saw the soldiers coming, he realized the halls were filled with people. The afternoon devotion had just ended. Even if the screeling did have only one arm, this could be a bloodbath. The screeling could kill a few dozen of them before they even thought to run. And then it would kill more when they did. The shaman, monk, and slayer had to get all these people away.

The soldiers rushed around the wizard, eyes hard, searching, ready, looking for the cause of the commotion. Basaku turned to the commander, a heavily muscled man in leather and a polished breastplate with the ornate letter I embossed on it: the symbol of the House of Inutashio. The scars of rank were incised on upper arms covered only with coarse mail sleeves. Intense blue eyes glowered out from under his gleaming helmet.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "What is it?"

"Get these people out of the hall. They are all in danger."  
The commander's face reddened behind the cheek plates of his helmet. "I'm a soldier, not a bloody sheepherder!"

Basaku gritted his teeth. "And a soldier's first duty is to protect people. If you don't get these people out of this hall, Commander, I will see to it you become a sheepherder!"

The commander's fist snapped to his heart in salute, his voice suddenly controlled at realizing whom he was arguing with. "By your command, Shaman Basaku." He turned his anger instead on his men to save him embarrassment. "Get everyone back! Right bloody now! Spread rank! Sweep the hall!"

The soldiers fanned out, pushing a wave of startled bystanders before them. Basaku hoped they could get them all clear, and then maybe, with the soldiers' help, they could bottle up the screeling and hack it to pieces.

But then the screeling launched itself from behind the column, a black streak tearing across the floor. It tumbled into a bunched knot of onlookers the soldiers were herding back, toppling many over one another to the floor. Shrieks and wails and the screeling's hideous laughter erupted from across the hall.

Soldiers fell upon the creature and were flung back, bloodied, as more came to their aid. In a panicked clump of people, the soldiers couldn't swing a sword or axe with any effect as the screeling tore a bloody path through the bodies. It had no more caution for the armed soldiers than unarmed innocents. It simply ripped at anyone close enough.

"Bags!" Basaku cursed. He turned to Miroku. "Stick close to me. We have to draw it away. He looked around for anything that may be helpful. "Over there. The devotion pool."

They ran to the square pool of water that was situated under an opening in the roof. Sunlight streamed down, reflecting in rippling patterns on the column at one of its corners. A bell perched on the dark pitted rock that sat off-center in the water. Orange fish glided through the shallow pool, unconcerned with the mayhem above.

Basaku was getting an idea. The screeling certainly wasn't bothered by fire; the most it did when hit with it was steam a little. He ignored the sounds of pain and dying and stretched his hands out over the water, gathering its warmth, preparing it for what he was going to do. He could see shimmering waves of heat just above the surface of the water. He held the rising heat at that point, just below ignition.

When it comes," He told Miroku, "we have to get it in the water."

Miroku nodded. Basaku was glad the monk wasn't one who always needed to have things explained to him, and knew better than to waste precious seconds with questions. Miroku set Sango on the floor. "Stay behind me," he told her.

She, too, asked no questions, but fixed Miroku with a worried glare. Basaku saw she was clutching the fire stick in her hand. This girl—woman—was gutsy, even for a slayer. He turned to the uproar across the hall, lifted a hand, and sent tickling tongues of flame into the flailing dark thing in its center. The soldiers fell back.

The screeling straightened, turning, dropping a disembodied arm from its teeth as it did so. Steam rose where the flames had licked it. It hissed a cackling laugh at the wizard standing still in the sunlight by the pool. The soldiers were pushing the remaining people down the halls, although the people no longer needed the encouragement. Basaku rolled balls of fire across the floor. The screeling batted them of the way and they sparked out. Basaku knew the fire wouldn't harm it; he only wanted to draw its attention. It worked.

"Don't forget," he said to Miroku, who was nursing is bleeding arm, "in the water."

"You don't mind if it's dead when it goes in, do you?"

"All the better."

With a clatter of claws against stone, the screeling charged across the hall. The tips of claws snatched into the floor, sending little spurts of stone dust behind along with flakes and chips. Basaku hit it with compacted knots of air, hammering it down, keep it its attention, trying to slow it down enough so they might be able to handle it. It came to its feet in a rush each time, charging onward. Miroku crouched a little lower in readiness, discarding Sango's bloodied sword for his own staff.

The screeling made an impossible leap through the air at the wizard, landing on him with a howl before he had a chance to turn it aside. As he was thrown to the floor, Basaku wove webs of air to keep the thrashing claw at bay. Teeth snapped viciously at his throat.

Man and beast rolled over once, and when the screeling came up on top, Miroku swung the staff at its head, hitting a glancing blow. It spun to him and he slammed it square in the chest, knocking if off the wizard. Basaku could hear bones snapping with the blow. The screeling seemed hardly to notice.

Its one arm swept out, yanking Miroku's legs out from under him, and then sprang on his chest as he hit the floor with a hard grunt. Basaku struggled to regain his wits. Sango laid the fire stick on the screeling's back, and flames burst up. Basaku pushed it with air, trying to knock it in the water, but the screeling held on to Miroku tenaciously. Angry black eyes glared out from behind the fire. Lips curled back in a snarl.

Miroku brought the staff up with both hands, catching the powerful creature square in the back. The impact knocked the screeling into the pool. Hissing steam rose upon the contact of flame and water.

Instantly, Basaku ignited the air about the water, using the heat in the water to feed it. The wizard's fire sucked all warmth from the water. The entire pool froze into a solid bock of ice. The screeling was encased! The fire sputtered out when the heat feeding it was exhausted. There was sudden quiet, except for the moans from the injured across the hall.

Sango fell on Miroku, her voice choked with tears. "Miroku, Miroku, are you… all right?"

He put an arm around her as he levered himself into a sitting position. "That I am, my heroin." He ruined the moment by cracking a cheesy smile and sneaking his hand behind Sango's back.

Basaku could see that Miroku's statement wasn't entirely true. "Miroku, go sit on that bench. I have to help those people, and I don't want you to see what's over there."

He knew this appeal would work better than telling Miroku he didn't want him walking around with his injuries until they could be seen to. Still, Basaku was a little surprised when Miroku curtly nodded and threw himself into the nearest chair, wincing.

The commander and eight of his men rushed up. A few of them were bloody; one had ragged claw cuts right through the metal of his breastplate. They all cast an eye to the screeling frozen in the pool. "Nice bit of work, Wizard." The commander gave a small nod and small of respect. "There are a few over there who are still alive. Is there anything you can do for them?"

"I'll have a look. Commander, have your men use their battleaxes to hack that thing to pieces before it figures out how to melt the ice."

His eyes went wide. "You mean it's still alive?"

Basaku grunted to indicate that it was so. "The sooner the better, Commander."

The men already had their crescent axes unhooked from their belts, waiting for the order. The commander gave them a nod and they charged onto the ice, swinging before they slid to a stop.

He lowered his voice. "Wizard Zorander, what is that thing?"

Basaku looked from the man's face over to Miroku, who was listening intently. He held the monk's gaze. "It's a screeling."

The commander's blue eyes were wide. "The screelings are loose?" he whispered. "Wizard Zorander… you can't be serious."

Basaku studied the man's face, seeing scars he hadn't seen before, scars earned in battles to the death. For a D'Haran soldier, there rarely was any other kind. This was a man not used to letting fear show in his eyes. Even in the face of death. Basaku sighed. He hadn't slept in days. After the Naraku had come and tried to capture Kagome, and she thought Inuyasha was dead, she had gone into the Ancient Miko Con Dar, the blood rage, killing their attackers with only one arrow. She, Miroku, Sango, and Basaku had walked for three days and nights to reach the palace, for her to extract vengeance. There was no stopping a miko in the grip of the Con Dar, that ancient mix of magics. Then they had been captured, and discovered Inuyasha alive. That was only yesterday, but it seemed forever ago.

Naraku had worked all night in taking possession of the four Jewel of Souls and trying to extract their powerful magic as they had watched, helpless, and only thing morning was he killed by touching the stone physically.

Basaku glanced over momentarily at the men hacking at the screeling in the ice. "What is your name, Commander?"

The man stiffened proudly to attention. "Commander General Trimack, First File of the People Palace Guard."

"First File? What are they?"

Pride stiffened the man's jaw even more. "We are the right of steel around Lord Inutashio himself, Wizard Zorander. Two thousand strong. We fall to a man before any enemy gets a glance at Lord Inutashio.

Basaku nodded. "Commander General Trimack, a man in your position knows that one of the responsibilities of rank is to bear the burden of knowledge in silence and solitude."

"I do."

"Your knowledge that this creature is a screeling is one of those burdens. For the time being anyway."

Trimack let out a heavy breath. "I understand." He looked over to the people on the floor across the hall. "About the injured, Wizard Basaku?"

Basaku had respect for a soldier who held concern for wounded innocents. His disregard before had been duty, not callousness. His instinct had been to meet the attack.

Basaku started across the hall with Trimack at his side. "You know that Naraku is dead?"

"Yes. I was in the grand courtyard earlier today. I saw the new Lord Inutashio before ran away by foot."

"And you will serve Inuyasha as loyally as you have served in the past?"

"He is a Inutashio, is he not?"

A brief silence, punctured by the moans of the injured. "He is a Inutashio."

Trimack nodded. "To the last man. Before harm gets a glance at him."

Basaku glanced over. "He will not be an easy man to serve ender. He's headstrong."

"He is a Inutashio. That says the same thing."

Basaku smiled in spite of himself. "He is also my descendant, although he doesn't know it yes. As a matter of fact, he doesn't even know he is a Inutashio. Or the Lord Inutashio. Inuyasha might not take well to the position he finds himself in. But someday, he is going to need you. I would take it as a personal favor, Commander General Trimack, if you would give him a little understanding."

Trimack's eyes were ice. "Steel against steel."

"Good. You have it right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…

….

…

Basaku surveyed the dead and dying as he approached. It was impossible to avoid walking through the blood. His heart ached at seeing the hurt. Only one screeling. What if more came?

"Commander, send for some healers. There are more here than I can tend to."

"Already done, Wizard Basaku."

Basaku nodded and began checking the living. Soldiers of the First File were spread out among the bodies, pulling the dead, many of whom were their own, out of the way, and comforting the hurt. Basaku put his fingers to the sides of the injured people's foreheads to feel the injuries, to feel what a healer could care for and what required more.

He touched a young soldier laboring to breathe through a gurgle of blood. Basaku grunted at what he felt. He glanced down and saw rib bones pulled through a fist-sized hole in his measly breastplate. Basaku's stomach wanted to erupt. Sango appeared behind him and saw the man. She knelt on the other side of the soldier. She eyes flicked up at the commander, and the other nodded his understanding. The young man's remaining breaths of life numbered in a few dozen.

"Go on," the commander said in a quiet voice, "We'll stay with the lad."

Basaku moved on as Sango gripped the young man's hand in her own and began telling a reassuring lie. Three women in long dark green skirts sewn with rows of sagging pockets came up in a rush. Their mature faces took in the scene without flinching.

With bandages and poultices pulled from their big pockets, the three women descended on the wounded and began stitching and administering potions. Most wounds were within the skill of the women to heal, or else beyond the skill of the wizard. Basaku asked one of the three, the one who looked least likely to pay heed to pretests, to go see to Miroku. Basaku could see him sitting on the bench across the hall, his chin against his chest, Sango (who was finished comforting the now dead soldier) standing before his feet and leaning over to speak sweet little words of comfort in his ear. His hand was gripping her bottom, but for once, she didn't pull away. Not at a time like this where all of his injuries had been caused by him trying to save her.

Basaku and the other two healers moved among bodies on the floor, helping where they could, passing on where they couldn't. One of the healers called to him. She was hunched over a young woman who was trying to wave her away.

"Please," she was saying in a weak voice, "help the others. I am fine. I need only to rest. Please. Help the others."

Basaku felt the wetness of his blood soaked robes against his knees as he knelt beside her. She pushed his hands away with one of hers. The other hand held her guts from spilling out of a ripping wound in her abdomen.

"Please, help the others."

A fine gold chain through her hair held a blue stone against her forehead. The blue stone matched her eyes so, that it almost made her look to have three eyes. The shaman thought he recognized the stone the stone, and wondered if it could be true, or only a bauble bought on a whim. He had not seen one wearing the Stone as a calling in a very long time. Surely one this young couldn't know what it proclaimed.

"I am wizard Basakuicus Zu'l Zorander. And who are you, child, to give me orders?"

Her face paled even more. "Forgive me, wizard…"

Basaku touched his hand to the clear stone on her forehead. Ah… yes. It pulsed with life. It was a Visioning Stone, as he believed it was. The Stone, to match the color of her eyes, and worn over the forehead, as if the mind's eyes, was a talisman to proclaim her inner visions. Today, she would be called a gypsy or a mind reader.

A hand snatched at the back of his robes, tugging.

"Wizard!" came a sour voice from behind. "You will tend to me first!"

Basaku turned to a face that matched the voice, and maybe outdid it a little. "I am Lady Kikyou Condatith de Dackidvich, House of Burgalass. This wench is nothing but my body servant. Had she been as quick as she should have been, I wouldn't be suffering so! I could have been killed, as slow as she was! You will tend to me first! I could expire at any moment!"

Basaku could tell without touching her forehead that her injuries were minor. "Forgive me, my lady." He made a show of putting his fingers to her head. As he thought: a hard bruise to her ribs, a few lesser scrapes to her legs, and a small gash on her arm, requiring at the most a stitch or two.

"Well?" She clutched at the silver ruffles at her neck.

"My lady, I'm not sure there is anything I can you for you."

"What!" She snatched the neck of his robe and gave it a snug yank. "You had better see that there is, or I will see that Lord Inutashio has your head on a pike! See what good your lazy magic does you then!"

"Of course, my lady. I will endeavor to do my best."

He ripped the small gash in the dark maroon satin fabric of the sleeve, making it a huge, hanging flag, the put a hand back on the shoulder of the woman with the blue stone. She moaned as he blocked some of her pain and gave her strength. Her ragged breathing evened. He kept his hand on her, trickling in a little magic of reassurance and comfort.

Lady Kikyou shrieked. "My dress! You've ruined it!"

"Sorry, your ladyship, but we can't risk the wound festering. I would rather lose the dress than the arm, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, yes, I assume…"

"Ten or fifteen stitches should do it," he said to the sturdily built healer bent over between the two women on the floor. Her hard, blue-gray eyes glanced to the small wound and then back to the wizard.

"I am sure you would know best, Wizard Zorander," she said in an even voice, betraying only in her gaze to him that she understood his true intent.

"What! You are going to let this ox of a midwife do your work for you?"

"My lady, I am an old man. I've never had any talent for sewing, and my hands shake something awful. I'm afraid I would do more damage than I would repair, but if you insist, I will try my best…"

"No," she sniffed. "Let the ox do it."

"Hnn…. Very well. He looked up to the healer. No emotion toughed her features, but splotches of red colored her cheeks. "I fear there is only one hope for her other injuries, considering the pain she is in. Do you have any wattle root in those big pockets of yours?"

She gave a little frown of puzzlement. "Yes, but…"

"Good," he cut her off. "I think two cubes should be sufficient."

Her eyebrows lifted. "Two?"

"DON'T YOU TRY AND BE SKIMPY WITH ME!" Lady Kikyou screeched. "If there isn't enough to go around, then someone of less importance will just have to go short. You WILL give me the full dose!"

"Very well. "Basaku glanced up at the healer. "Administer her the full dose. Three cubes. Shredded, not whole."

The healer's eyes opened up a little wider. She mouthed _shredded_? Basaku squinted and nodded his insistence. The corners of the healer's mouth curled up in a tightly controlled smile.

Wattle root would take away the pain of the minor injuries, but it needed only be swallowed whole. One small cube was all that was needed. Shredded, and much of it, would set Lady Kikyou's plumbing afire. The good lady was going to be spending the better part of the next week in her privy.

"What is your name, my dear?" he asked the healer.

"Suri Tomo."

Basaku let out a tired sigh. "Suri, are there any others that are beyond your considerable talents?"

She frowned. "No sir. Middea and Annalee are finishing with the last of them."

"Then will you please take Lady Kikyou somewhere where she will not…where she will be more comfortable while you tend to her."

Suri glanced down at the woman Basaku had a comforting hand to, to the rip across her abdomen, and back up to his eyes. "Of course Wizard Zorander. You must be extremely tired. If you would come to my office later, I will brew you a stenadine tea." The small smile touched the corners of her mouth again.

Basaku couldn't keep a grin from his own face. Besides restoring alertness, stenadine tea was also used to give lovers stamina to erm… go about their business. By the glint in her eye, he judged her to be a fine brewer of stenadine tea.

He gave Suri a wink. "Perhaps I will." Any other time he might have given it serious consideration—Suri was a pretty woman—but right now that was just about the farthest thing from his mind.

"Lady Kikyou, what is your body servant's name?"

"Jebra Bevinvier. And a worthless girl she is, too. Lazy and impudent."

"Well, you will not be burdened with her inadequate service any longer. She is going to need a long time to recover and you are shortly going to be leaving the palace."

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving? This is my palace after all." She put her nose in the air. "I have no intention of leaving."

"The palace is no longer safe for a lady of… your importance. You will have to leave for your own protection. As you said yourself, the guards are asleep half the time. You will have to be on your way."

"Well, I simply have no intention of…"

"Suri"—he gave her a firm look—"please help Lady Kikyou to a place where you can tend to her."

Suri was dragging the Lady Kikyou off like a load of wash before she had a chance to cause any more trouble. Basaku turned a warm smile to Jebra and brushed some of her short, sandy hair back off her face. She held one arm across her grievous wound. Basaku had managed to halt most of the bleeding, but that wasn't going to save her, what was outside had to be put back in its place inside.

"Thank you, sir. I'm feeling much better now. If you could help me to my feet, I will be out of your way."

"Lie still, child," he said softly. "We must talk."

Her lip trembled as her breast rose and fell more rapidly. She managed a little nod. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"I won't lie to you child. Your wound is at the limit of my talents were I well rested. You don't have the time for me to rest. If I don't do something, you will die. If I try, I might hasten the end."

"How long?"

"If I do nothing, maybe hours. Maybe the night. I could ease the pain enough to at least make the last of it tolerable."

She closed her eyes as tears seeped from the corners. "I never thought I cared to live."

"Because of the visioning stone you wear?"

Her eyes snapped open. "You know? You recognize the Stone? You know what I am?"

"I do. I have seen such before. That is why you didn't want my help? You fear what the touch might do to me?"

She nodded weakly, painful tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I find I suddenly care to live."

Basaku patted her shoulder. "Worry not about me." He took a deep breath and laid a hand over the arm that held her guts back. He put the palm of his other hand gently over her eyes. This was not something he could fix from the outside. It had to be repaired from within, with her own mind's aid. It could kill her. And him.

Soon, tendrils of sky blue tinted healing aids came out of the tips of the shaman's fingers. They absorbed into Jebra, making her breath quicken and slow depending on where the healing aids went. Basaku increased the intensity of his power output. Jebra screamed in pain and frustration; who wouldn't if you could look down and see the flesh that protected your guts being sewn together by themself? Basaku at last spared a portion of the magic to block her pain. She sagged against the floor with a moan of relief. He felt the relief in his own body.

Directing the flow of magic, Basaku finished the healing. He used his power to pull her wound together, letting tissue knit to tissue, flesh to flesh, layer upon layer, up to the surface of skin, joining as if it had never been parted.

Nearly an hour after he had begun, he found himself on his knees, hunched over, weeping uncontrollably. Jebra was sitting up, with her arms around him, holding his head to her shoulder. As soon as he was aware that he was being watched, he managed to bring himself under control and straighten. He glanced around the hall. Everyone had been pushed back a goodly distance, beyond earshot. None had any interest in being near a wizard when he was wielding magic that left people screaming as Jebra had done.

"There," he said, at last, with a modicum of restored dignity, "that wasn't so bad. I believe all is well now."

Jebra laughed a quiet, shaky laugh and hugged his again. "I was taught a wizard couldn't heal a Seer."

Basaku managed to get a bony finger in the air. "No ordinary wizard can, my dear. But I am Basakuicus Zu'l Zorander, wizard of the Midlands."

Jebra wiped a tear from her cheek. "I have nothing of value to repay you with, except this." She unhooked the gold chain that ran through her hair, popping out the blue stone with minor difficulty. She held out both the chain and the Stone. "Please, accept this humble offering."

Basaku looked down at the chain with the blue stone. "That is very kind of you, Jebra Bevinvier. I'm touched." Basaku felt a pang of guilt for having planted the impulse in her mind. "It's a fine chain, and I will accept it in humble gratitude." He used a thread thing stream of power to separate the stone from its mounting. He handed the Stone back; he only needed the chain. "But the chain is payment enough. Keep you Stone; it's your by right."

She closed her fingers around the Stone with a nod and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He accepted the peck with a smile.

"And now, mi' dear, you will need to rest. I have used a good deal of your strength to put things right. Maybe a few days of bed rest, and you will be as good as new."

"I fear that you have not only left me healed, but also without employment. I must find work to feed myself." She looked down at the bloody, shredded rip in her green dress. "And to clothe myself."

Why were you wearing the Stone, if you were the servant of the Lady Kikyou?"

"Not many know what the Stone signifies. Lady Kikyou didn't. Her husband, the duke, did. He wanted my services, but his wife would never have allowed a woman in his employ, so he had me placed as her servant.

"I know it is not the most honorable thing, for a Seer to place herself covertly, but there is much starvation in Burgalass. My family knew of my ability and closed their doors to me; afraid of the visions I might have of them. Before my grandmother passed on, she put her Stone in my hand, saying if I wore hers she would be honored. "  
Jebra pressed the fist with the Stone to her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, "for not accepting it. For understanding."

Basaku felt a renewed pang of guilt. "And so this duke had you taken in and used you for his own purposes?" "Yes. Maybe a dozen years ago. Because I was Lady Kikyou's body servant, I was almost always present at any meeting or function. The duke would come to me later and I would tell him what I saw of his adversaries. With my help, he made more of his power and wealth."

Basaku rubbed his chin. "Well, since you are out of employment, you will be a guest here at the People's Palace until you are recovered. I have some little influence around here." He marveled at the sudden truth of that, and pulled a purse from a pocket in his robes. He gave it a jingle. "For your expenses, and wage, if I could convince you to take up a new employer."

She hefted the purse in her palm, testing its weight. "If this be copper, it is insufficient for any but you." She smiled and leaned a little closer, her eyes merry and scolding at the same time. "And if it be silver, it is too much." Perhaps it was that she was poor, or Burgalass never knew of such wealth beyond that of one silver coin.

Basaku gave her a grave expression. "It's gold." Startled, she blinked. "But it is not me, mainly, you will be working for."

She stared dreamily at the purse of gold in her hand, then looked back at him. "Who then?"

"Inuyasha. The new Lord Inutashio."

Jebra paled and shook her head vigorously, her shoulder hunching up. She shoved the purse back in Basaku's hands. "No." Even paler, she shook her head again. "No. I'm sorry. I don't want to work for him. No."

Basaku frowned. "He is not an evil person. He's quite kindhearted, in fact."

"I know that."

"You know who he is?"

She looked down at her lap and nodded. "I know. I saw him yesterday. The first day of winder."

"And you had a vision when you saw him?"

Her voice was weak and filled with fear. "Yes."

"Jebra, tell me what you saw. Every bit of it. Please? It's important."

She looked up at him from under her eyebrows for a moment, then back down at her lap as she chewed her lower lip.

"It was at the morning devotion, yesterday. When the bell rang, I went to a square, and he was standing there, looking into the pool. I noticed him because he was wearing the legendary sword Tetsiega. And because he was tall and handsome and had white hair with fuzzy ears. He stood there, watching the people gathering, and as I approached, his eyes passed across my sight. Just for an instant. The power coming from him took my breath away.

"A Seer can sense certain kinds of power emanating from a person. She looked up at Basaku. "Sometimes a vision. Sometimes when a person is in distress, they throw off auras and visions more strongly. He was throwing off auras like lightning in a thunderstorm. He was in great emotional pain. Like an animal in a trap trying to chew off its own leg. Like betraying the friend you knew and loved the best to save them. I didn't understand him.

"There was an image of a woman, a beautiful woman with brown hair and big eyes. Maybe the Miko, although I don't know how that could be. The aura flamed so strongly with anguish for her that I felt devotion, I would have fallen to my knees anyway from the agony of the auras.

"I almost rushed to him, to comfort him, when two guards approached, and noticed him standing, and not kneeling. He felt no fear, but he went to his knees anyway, out of resignation to the terrible betrayal he had been forced into. I was relieved when he knelt; I thought that would be the end of it. I was thankful I had seen only auras, for the most part, and not true visions. I didn't want to see any visions from that man." She stared off, seemingly lost in the memory of it.

"But that wasn't the end of it?"

Her eyes came back to where she was. "No. I thought the worst of it was over, but what I had seen didn't touch what was to come."

Jebra dry-washed her hands for a moment. "We were saying the chant to Father Inutashio, and all of the sudden he sprang up. He had a smile on his face. He had solved the puzzle that trapped him. The last piece had snapped into place. The woman's face and his love for her filled the aura."

She shook her head. "I pity the person who ever puts a finger between those two. They will lose the finger, maybe the hand, and maybe the whole arm before they have the time to think to pull it back."

"Her name is Kagome," Basaku said with a little smile. "And then what happened?"

Jebra crossed her arms across her abdomen. "Then the visions started. I saw him killing a man, but I couldn't tell how. Not with blood, but killing him just the same. And then I saw the man he was going to kill: his father. And then I saw that it really was his real father, but he didn't know it. There wasn't any grief of losing a loved one. Just… betrayal and hate. That was when I knew who he was: the son of Lord Inutashio, the soon to be new Lord Inutashio. The aura was flashing in terrible conflicts. Commoner to king."

Basaku put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "His father wanted to rule the world with a frightful magic. By stopping him, Inuyasha saved a great many from torture or death. Even though killing is terrible, by doing so he has saved the lives of many more. Surely you would not be frightened of Inuyasha because of that."

She shook her head. "No. It was by what came next. The two guards stood, because he was going to leave a devotion. One raised her Agiel—the red reed stone used for making pain and torture on physical contact—threatening him. I was so surprised to see he wore one at his neck, red, just like theirs. He held it out in his fist. He told them that if they didn't let him pass, he would kill them. The aura of violence around him took my breath away. He wanted them to try. They sensed it and let him pass.

"As he turned to leave… that was when I saw other visions." She wiped her fingers at the tears on her cheeks. "Sometimes I can't tell what the visions mean, or if they will turn out to be true; not all of that kind do." She fussed with her air. "But sometimes they come to pass exactly as I see them. I can tell when they are true, and will happen without a doubt."

Basaku patted her shoulder. I understand, Jebra. Visions are a form of prophecy, and I know how confusing prophecy can be. What kind of vision did you see from Inuyasha?"

"The ones that stood out the hardest, and I knew to be true were the worst. One was of something around his neck. I couldn't tell what, but it was something that will cause him sheer pain, and take him from the woman, Kagome, you said her name was… take him away from everyone he loves. Lock him away."

"Inuyasha was captured by a guard, drugged into near insanity and tortured by her. Perhaps that is what you saw," Basaku offered.

Jebra shook her head vehemently. It wasn't what was; it was what will be. And not the pain of a guard. Different. I am sure of it. "

Basaku nodded in thought. "What else?"

"I saw him in an hourglass. He was on his knees in the bottom half, crying in anguish, the sand falling all around him, but not a grain touching him. The gravestones of all those he loved were in the top half, where he couldn't reach them against the fall of the sand.

"I saw a knife at his heart, a killing blade, held in his own shaking hand. Before I could see what would happen, another vision came—they are not always in order of events. He was in his fine red coat, the one with brass buttons and lace trim. He was laying facedown… a knife in his back. He was dead, but at the same time, he wasn't. His own hands reached down to roll himself over, but before I saw his dead face, another vision came. It was the worst. The strongest. "The tears welled up again, and she began to sob softly. Basaku squeezed her shoulder to encourage her to go on. "I saw his flesh burning. He was screaming. I could even smell the burning skin. Then, whatever was burning him—I couldn't tell what it was—when it pulled back, he was unconscious, and there was a mark upon him. A mark burned into him."

Basaku worked his tongue in his mouth, trying to wet it. "Could you see what the mark was?"

"No, not what it looked like. But I knew what it was as surely as I know the sun when I see it. It was the mark of the dead, a mark of Hell. The devil had marked him to be his own."

"Maybe you could help him, with your talent, help him to avoid the danger. That is what I was hoping anyway," Basaku said in a quiet voice.

Jebra dabbed her cheeks dry with the back of her sleeve. "Not for all the duke's gold and power would I want to be in Lord Inutashio's wake. I'm no coward, but I am no heroine in a song, and no fool either. I didn't wish my guts put back to have them ripped out again, and this time by soul with them.

Basaku watched her quietly, while she sniffled herself back under control, forcing the visions aside. She took a deep breath and sighed. Her blue frightened eyes finally looked to his.

"Inuyasha is my great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- grandson," he said simply.

Her eyes winced shut. "Oh, good spirits forgive me." Her hand covered her mouth for a long moment; then her eyes came open, her eyebrows wrinkled together in horror. "Basaku… I'm so sorry for telling you what I saw. Forgive me. Had I known, I never would have told you." Her hands trembled. "Forgive me. Oh please, forgive me."

"The truth is the truth. I am not one who would shut a door in your face for seeing it." He lifted the purse of gold and slowly settled it in her lap, her eyes following it down. He withdrew his empty hand. Her gaze stayed on the purse as if it were a beast that might bite.

She finally nodded resignedly. "What must I do?"

"Well, first we must both get a good night's sleep. You will need to rest for a few days to regain your strength. And then you have some traveling to do, _Lady_ Bevinvier." He smiled at the way one of her eyebrows lifted. "We are both very tired right now. Tomorrow after I have rested, I must be off on important business. Before I leave, I will come to you and we will talk more of this. But starting right now, I would ask you not to wear the Stone where it can be seen. No good can come of declaring your talent to eyes in the shadows."

"So my new employer shall use me covertly too? Not the most honorable of things."

"The ones who would recognize you now are not vying for gold. They serve the devil. They want much more than gold. If they discover you, you will wish I had not saved you today."

She winced before finally nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…

….

…

The wind ripped at her, tugging at her clothes and snapping the loose ends. After yesterday's tangled mess, Kagome was at least glad she had thought to tie back her air. She clung to Inuyasha for dear life, pressing the side of her face against his back as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

It was happening again—the thick feeling of growing heavy that made the knot in the pit of her stomach sink lower of its own accord. She thought she might be sick. She was afraid to open her eyes; she knew what always happened when she felt heavy like this. Inuyasha called back for her to look.

She opened her eyes just a little, peeking through narrow, squinting slits. As she suspected, the world was tilted at a crazy angle. Her head spun sickeningly. Even though she had been with Inuyasha and the group for over two years now, Kagome could never get used to the feeling of riding on her crush's back and flying into the air. It was spectacular!

Inuyasha spun in midair and began to head back. She felt herself being pressed against the red fabric of his hoari. She didn't know why she wasn't falling off.

Inuyasha had told her he had figured out that it was just like when you swung a bucket of water around over your head and the water didn't fall out. She had never swung a bucket of water over her head and wasn't entirely sure he was telling the truth about the water not falling out. She looked longingly at the ground and saw what Inuyasha was pointing at—the Fire Fox's village.

Shippo squealed with glee from his place in between Inuyasha's back and Kagome's lap as the half-dog demon leaped high into the rushing wind again. As they plummeted earthward, the knot of Kagome's stomach felt as if it were coming up in her throat. She didn't understand how the boys could like doing this. They enjoyed it. They actually enjoyed it! Arms stuck up in the air, they were both laughing with delight, acting like little boys. Well, one was a little boy, and she guessed he had a right.

She suddenly smiled and then laughed herself. Not at flying on a friend, but at seeing how happy Inuyasha was. She would fly like this every day just to see him laughing and happy. It was definitely different from the serious, sullen Inuyasha she knew. She stretched up and tentatively kissed the back of his neck. He brought his hands down and rubbed one on each of her legs. She clasped them tighter around him and forgot a little about feeling sick. Inuyasha landed in the open field in the center of the village. The sun was almost down, making the tan, plastered, mud-bricked buildings in the circle of the village stand out brightly in the slanting light. Kagome could smell the sweet smoke from the cooking fires. The long shadows trailed the fox people running for cover. Women ran from the cooking shelters and men from their weapons making, all shouting and calling out.

Kagome looked down at the village and hoped the hunters didn't start shooting poison arrows before they saw whom it really was coming to the village.

At last, Shippo saw his true home. He pointed excitedly, and jabbered to Kagome in half English, and half of the language of the tribe he remembered like a dream. Inuyasha couldn't understand most of it but smiled and nodded and ruffled Shippo's hair. Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha again as they pulled out of a steep descent. Dust swept up around them as they settled on to the ground.

Inuyasha swept Shippo and sat him on top of his broad shoulders, then stood up. The stiff, cold breeze carried the dust away to reveal a ragged ring of hunters, their bows drawn, poison arrows pointing up at the three of them. Kagome held her breath.

Grinning, Shippo waved both hands over his head, as Inuyasha had told him to. The hunters, astonished, cautiously lowered their bows. Kagome exhaled when she saw the tension come off the bowstrings.

A figure in ox-hide pants and scaly tunic stepped through the ring of hunters. Long mahogany hair hung down, spreading over his shoulders. It was the Fire Bringer, his sun-browned face a picture of shock.

"Well? It's me, Inuyasha! I have returned! With your help, I defeated Inutashio. And I have brought back Shippo back."

The Fire Bringer looked to Kagome as she translated what Inuyasha said into the local tongue. A beaming grin spread on his face. "_We welcome you both back to your people with open arms. "_

Women and children were gathering among the ring of hunters, their dark hair framing amazed faces. Inuyasha held Shippo in one arm as he slid Kagome off his back. He set Shippo down and twirled Kagome into his chest, where he grabbed her around the middle and held on to her tight. Kagome blushed and whispered to him, "later, Inu. Be patient." She reached up and gently pecked him on the cheek. "_And as her lips gently brushed his, her arms wrapped around his waist, his own arms smoothly pressing the small of her back, forcing her more aggressively against his lips. And as his tongue ravaged her mouth, none of them noticed the lecherous tribe hunter tearfully giving out an narration…"_

Inuyasha ripped away from Kagome and bashfully stared around for the narrating criminal. It was Prindin, the prank-puller and good friend of theirs. Nevertheless, this guy was worse than Miroku when talking about various mischievous things. Right now he was imitating Kagome's body, hands clasped in front of her chest, head bent upward, eyes shining, and lips slightly parted. Laughing nervously, Inuyasha punched him with his elbow. An impressive welt grew on the side of his head. Prindin sighed happily and sang in a singsong voice, "_I was wondering when the next time Inuyasha would plant his mark on me."_ His cheeks reddening, Inuyasha booted Prindin into the air. Moments later, they heard the dull thunk of a body landing in the meadow. Nothing dangerous.

Weselin pushed through the throng, running to them, Savidlin right at her heels. She wailed her brother's second wife's son's name. Shippo held his arms out gleefully, and with an "AUNTIE!" practically leapt into her arms. Weselin alternated between crying and laughing as she tried to hug her nephew and Inuyasha and Kagome all at once. Savidlin rubbed his boy's back and looked to her and Inuyasha with wet eyes.

You see, the three had visited the tribe before, and discovered a horrifying truth: Shippo's parent's death was by Inuyasha's father's hand. By killing his own father, Inuyasha was by right a member of the Fire People's clan. Finding that Weselin and Savidlin were the last two people alive in Shippo's family, Inuyasha begged them to adopt the little fox demon. They did, and Shippo began a new life, made new friends, and even learned new abilities. He was happy here, with the rest of his kind.

"_He was brave as any fully grown Fire Fox."_ Kagome told him.

He gave a single, firm, pride-filled nod, his orangish-brown mane sparkling in the sunlight. He appraised her for a moment and then stepped closer, giving her a gentle peck. It was the clan's policy to give a woman a kiss after she did you a favor or helped you or praised your son. Or just as a greeting. It was the rule to slap the men. _"Strength to Miko Kagome."_

Kagome returned the kiss and greeting, and then Savidlin threw his arms around her and squeezed nearly all the breath out of her. When he finished with hugging her, he straightened his elder's bear hide on his shoulders and looked up at Inuyasha. He shook his head in wonderment. And then he gave Inuyasha a powerfully hard whack across the jaw, a demonstration of his heartfelt respect for Inuyasha's strength. Inuyasha growled, not meanly, but not far from it.

"_Strength to Inuyasha With The Temper."_

Kagome wished Savidlin hadn't done that. She could tell by Inuyasha's eyes that he had a headache. He had it since yesterday, and she had hoped after a good sleep in the sleeping bag next to her it would be better. She was almost up the entire night listening to Inuyasha's labored breathing whenever his hands rummaged through her shirt, usually finding and kneading one of her tits, or one of his legs slipped between hers. She kept in moans as Inuyasha licked her neck and kissed her face. Sometimes his hands found her bottom, where they groped and rubbed her heated flesh, but for his sake, she didn't wake him up, instead enduring the sweet torture he put her through. She did smack him however when she learned the next morning that he wasn't asleep. Shippo had played with his wailing acorns (eww…. That sounds so wrong) until he was dead tired, and then had cuddled between the two and gone to sleep. Innocently, the little one didn't wake in the night while Inuyasha frisked with Kagome's body.

Having not slept for days, she thought she would have no trouble sleeping, but she found she didn't want to stop looking at Inuyasha. She had finally put her head on his shoulder, held his big, rough hand in both of hers, and fallen asleep smiling. They had all needed the rest.

Anyways, Inuyasha didn't let Savidlin's whack bother him, and returned his slap in kind.

"Strength to Savidlin. My friend."

Properly greeted, souls protected, Savidlin let his grins and backslaps fly. After they had exchanged greetings with the Fire Bringer, Inuyasha addressed the crowd. Telling them a slightly more dramatic account about what had taken place, Inuyasha was ushered to the Spirit Bathing Chambers to relieve his wounds' pain.

Meanwhile, Savidlin strode over and stood by Kagome. He glanced at her. _"He is a rare person, this Inuyasha With The Temper."_

She smiled and nodded. She gaze went across the way, to the man who wasn't cheering or happy. _"Savidlin, who is he?_"

"_Kouga. Yes, he is a wolf demon, but after his village was burned to the ground, he managed to escape and now lives with us. He blames Inuyasha for his father coming here and killing people."_

Kagome fired up at once. Furious, she spat a sentence at Savidlin. "_If it wasn't for Inuyasha, Lord Inutashio would rule us all now, the same person who killed those people."_

Savidlin shrugged. _"Not everyone who has eyes can see. Remember the elder you killed? Toffalar? That was his uncle."_

She nodded absently. _"Wait here."_

Kagome walked across the field, pulling the tie from her hair as she went. She was still dazed by the knowledge that Inuyasha loved her and that he couldn't be harmed by her miko powers. She replayed the happiest day of her life.

(Kagome's Flashback)

"_Kagome, there's something I need to tell you." The young miko, with a daisy sticking out of her lips, turned around curiously and saw a nervous, fidgety Inuyasha. "Yeah?"_

_She rolled over on to her knees, supporting her weight by her elbows, beginning to get up from her former sitting position. Inuyasha quickly turned her shoulders around so that she plopped down the way she was before and sat around her, his legs forming an incomplete triangle around her slender legs. Kagome gasped at this outward showing of… affection? Did Inuyasha want to talk about this now? A knot grew in her throat as Inuyasha's arms reach between her elbows and encircle her chest. Inuyasha then put a little force on them so she would lean into him. He himself leaned back into the trunk of the tree they were sitting under, pulling Kagome along with him. He breathed deeply into her shiny black hair, smelling tangy 'sterhawbearees' and 'geraips' as she called them, gathering his guts for what came ahead. Kagome snuggled against his warm embrace and, grabbing his hands, wrapped them around her own waist. _

"_Kagome…" his voice crackled and he cleared his throat. "I was thinking, well, ya know, how we've known each other fer two summers now, and er, we're friends, right?" She nodded as he continued; sweat drops appearing at his hairline. "I know ya been through a lot with me, and I know ya have good reason to hate me sometimes, and I know you think I hate the prayer bead and the whole protect the miko thing, but I want to ask you… I need to tell you… I uh… Goddamn it! Kagome, I love you!" _

_His flushed face suddenly dropped onto his chest as he murmured his next words. Kagome was frozen in shock. "I understand if you don't like me, I don't care. I've always been alone my whole life and I know nobody wants to love a freak like me." His tone stabbed at her, pleading her to say something. "Go ahead, say it Kagome, it that you hate me too, like the rest of them, I don't care. But when you're ready to love, well, ya know…"Inuyasha was shocked to feel tears plopping onto his wrists and hands. _Does she really hate me that much? _He asked himself, unsure of what to do. Her hands were still gripping his, not willing to let him go. "I'll make you the happiest bride in all of Japan," Inuyasha pleaded, "please, say you love me! Please! I need to hear it! I need you to love me!"_

_Her tear-stained face slowly turned around to his own, terrifying him beyond belief. What if she did reject him? He couldn't live with himself then. Kagome's eyes widened as she twisted around and kneeled between his numb legs. His arms fell off her waist, landing gloomily over his stomach. His own eyes disappeared under his bangs, ready to jump onto the highest branch of the tree at Kagome's rejection. Her bangs covered her eyes. _

"_How dare you… you…" Kagome said, in a tone dead voice. Inuyasha's heart froze, and wilted away. He felt like dying. "How dare you believe that I wouldn't accept? Oh, Inuyasha, I was waiting for this to happen all my life! I love you, dear god, I love you, Inuyasha! " Arms flung themselves around his neck as she fell on him, toppling on top of him. Her lips crashed down on his without hesitation, meeting his. Inuyasha's heart exploded in happiness. Not only did the woman he loves love him, she also wasn't afraid to prove it. But then again, what was she afraid of? Nothing. Sweet, brave Kagome, able to love a thing like me. _

_Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down, her elbows slipping as she landed flat on her stomach on his stomach. "I love you! Oh Kami I love Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, making Kagome blush and smile and tears well up in her eyes. "And I love Inuyasha, now and forever." Kagome whispered before sliding her body up his and kissing him again. His tongue answered her lips this time, probing between them and delving into her mouth. Her first romantic kiss. Kagome felt her lips as Inuyasha rolled himself over so he was on top of her, supporting his weight by his hands, which were planted firmly one on each side of her head. _

"_Gggrrrllll…." Her stomach growled. They stared in each other in surprise, then, Inuyasha turned away, holding his sides, and trying to keep in the laughter. Kagome sighed to herself. Did I ruin the moment or what? _

"_You're just too funny." Inuyasha's forehead touched hers, then he gently kissed her again as his head went lower to nuzzle her neck. It tickled. Kagome giggled, and tried to escape from Inuyasha and his tickling licks. It didn't work. _

"_Kagome," he said, peering into her eyes. "This is my mark you can wear forever." He began sucking on her neck. Nipping and sucking all at once, Inuyasha's eyes closed for a moment as he imprinted this memory in his mind forever. A small oval-shaped mark appeared on her neck. 'Jeez, since when were hickeys invented?'_

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and licked her lips again before rolling himself off to the side. "It's time to go back," he whispered, "or else Shippo might try and follow us."

_She got up on unsteady legs and almost fell again until Inuyasha's strong arm knocked her knees out from under her and smooshed her body into his. And then leapt into the air and landed back at the campsite. Kagome's chest was smooshed into Inuyasha's chest and she blushed and got out of his tender embrace. Shippo then leaped into her arms and sniffed her, inspecting. "Mommy?" He questioned, pointing to the swollen little mark on the side of her neck, "what's this?" Kagome waved him off, smiling a goofy smile. "That's a mark to tell you there's someone I love who loves me." _

_Shippo thought for a while. "Me?" Kagome's eyes bugged, and she replied, "Well, yes, but you have to be the same age as the person or near that to give them this gift." Kagome, still carrying Shippo, strolled to Inuyasha's side and whispered to him, "close your eyes for a moment." He did, shivering slightly with out-of-the-box thoughts. _

_She began breathing lightly on his neck, and then licked it. Shippo watching incredulously as Kagome began sucking the place she picked. Moments later, when she removed herself, a little hickey formed. Inuyasha sagged in relief. His sweet torture was over. _

"_Now Shippo, go and play for a while." Shippo obediently slipped off as Inuyasha grabbed her from behind again and kissed her. _

(End Kagome's Memory—did you like it?)

With his arms folded across his chest, Kouga watched her come. His hunters stood behind him, leaning on spears planted butt-first in the ground. Apparently, they had just returned from a hunt, their lean bodies were still smeared with sticky mud. They stood easy but alert. Bows were slung over their shoulders and quivers hung at one side of their belts, long knives at the other. There were smears of blood on some of the men. Grass tied in bands at their upper arms and around their heads helped make them invisible in the surrounding grassland when they chose to be. Kagome stopped in front of Kouga, looking into his dark eyes.  
She slapped him. _"Strength to Kouga."_

He pulled his glare from her; arms still folded, turned his head, and spat. His fierce eyes came back to hers. _"What do you want, Kagome?"_

The hunters' mud-streaked faces all took on small, tight smiles. The Fire People's land was probably the only place where it was an insult not to be slapped. "_Richard With The Temper has sacrificed more than you could ever know to save our people from the former Lord Inutashio. Why do you hate him?"_

"_The two of you have brought trouble to my people. You will bring it again."_

"_Our people," _she corrected. Kagome unbuttoned the cuff of her shirt and drew the sleeve up to her shoulder. She pushed her arm up in front of his face. "_Toffalar cut me. This is the scar he left as he tried to kill me. That was before I killed him. Not after. He killed himself by attacking me. I did not go after him."_

Kouga's gaze rose from the scar to her face without emotion. _"Uncle was never very good with a knife. Pity."_

Kagome's jaw clenched rigid. She couldn't back down now.

She leaned up and pressed her lips against Kouga's cheek for a long time, licking and sucking his scars. The hunters broke into angry whispers, yanking their spears from the ground. Kouga's face twisted into a hateful glare.

This was the worst insult you could give a hunter. He had given a disrespectful slight by not kissing her. It did not admit having no respect for her strength, only that he didn't wish to show it if he did. By placing a kiss where she had offered a slap of respect she had withdrawn her respect for his strength. The touch of the kiss said she had no respect for his strength and considered him no more than a foolish child. She had as much as spat on his honor publicly.

While this was a dangerous thing to do, it was more dangerous among the Fire People to show weakness to an enemy. That would be an invitation to be murdered in your sleep. Showing weakness denied you the right to face an adversary in the light. Honor required that strength be challenged openly. Since she had done this to him in the view of others, honor required any challenge from him be the same.

"_From now on," _she mocked, _"if you want my respect, you have to earn it."_

Kouga's white-knuckled fist jerked back to his ear, preparing to strike her. Kagome held her chin out for him. _"So. You have decided to show your respect for my strength?"_

His glare flicked to something behind her. His hunters flinched and reluctantly thrust the butts of their spears into the ground. Kagome turned and saw about fifty men with drawn bows. Every arrow was leveled at Kouga or one of his nine men.

"_So,"_ Kouga sneered_, "you are not so strong. You must ask others to back you."_

"_Lower your weapons," _she called back to the men. _"No one is to raise a weapon to these men for me. No one. This is between Kouga and me only."_

Respectfully, all the bows lowered, and the arrows rattled back into quivers.

Kouga folded his arms once more. _"You are not so strong. You will hide behind Inuyasha's sword, too."_

Kagome slapped her hand onto his forearm and gripped it tightly. Kouga's eyes widened a little as he froze. For a miko to place her hand on someone in this manner was an overt threat and he recognized it as such. Defiant or not, he knew better than to move a muscle; he couldn't move as fast as her thought, and that was all she needed.

Her voice was a low hiss. _"In the last year, I have killed many demons than you have falsely boasted to have killed in the whole of your life. If you ever try to harm Inuyasha, I will kill you."_ She leaned closer. "_If you even dare to express the thought out loud, and it reaches my ears—I will kill you."_

She took in the hunters with a deliberate sweep of her gaze. _"My hand will always be extended to each of you in friendship. If any hand extends to me with a knife, I will kill you as I killed Toffalar. I am a miko—don't think I can't. Or won't."_

She held the gaze of each hunter in turn until they nodded in acknowledgment. Her hard eyes came at last to Kouga. Her grip tightened. He gulped. At last he, too, nodded.

"_This is a matter between us. I will not speak to the Fire Bringer about this."_ In the distance, she could hear water being splashed about. Inuyasha was coming. _"We are on the same side, Kouga. We both fight for the Fire People to live. The part of you, I respect."_

She gave him a very small slap. She offered him no opportunity to return it, or to fail to, and instead turned her back to him. The slap had given him back a small amount of his respect in the eyes of his men, and would make him look foolish and weak if he chose to press an attack now. It was a small offering, but it had shown she acted honorably. She would leave it up to his men to decide if he had. Bullying a woman brought no honor.

But then, she was no mere woman; she was a miko.

Kagome let out a deep breath as she returned to Savidlin and turned to watch a damp Inuyasha, with only a towel about his waist and grass-woven sandals on his feet. His chest was bare expect for the water droplets dripping down from his thick, silvery-white hair. His image sent a deep longing into her chest. While Inuyasha was still a while away, Savidlin turned toward her and lifted an eyebrow. "_You would make a good elder, Miko Kagome. You could give lessons in honor and leadership."_

"_Thanks, but I would prefer the lessons weren't necessary."_

Savidlin grunted his agreement. Kagome buttoned up her cuff.

Inuyasha now stood in front of her. He looked quite troubled, maybe angry. He pointed his chin across the clearing. "You want to tell me what that was all about with our friend over there?"

Kagome shrugged, unable to keep the smile off her face. The time was ripe for payback for him not inviting her to bathe with him.

"Well, Kouga's the best hunter of the clan. He's strong, smart, and his eyes and voice make my heart all fluttery." She faked with a hand over her heart, staring dreamily into nothing. Inuyasha began growling and whimpering, hoping that she would say something about him. "He tied me up and DID me!" Kagome now said with wet, big eyes. Inuyasha snarled. How dare the vile slime touch HIS Kagome! And even after he marked her! Didn't Kagome even struggle? She looked uncaring right now. Or maybe she wanted him over Inuyasha? Maybe Inuyasha wasn't good enough? Inuyasha swayed with the weight of the truth as he staggered and fell on his butt, dazed.

Kagome leaned over him, her cleavage showing slightly through her blouse. "Just kidding."

Inuyasha was angry now. "My MATE doesn't pull jokes like that! That wasn't funny, you could have seriously lost me!" Kagome accidentally tripped over something and fell on him. By this time, most of the villagers cleared off. Kouga and his men remained, watching them. Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha, who fell backwards and rolled over. The dust finally settled, revealing the two, Inuyasha on top, hugging Kagome tightly with one arm while the other one landed on her chest. His mouth had—by accident—connected with her other breast. So it looks like Inuyasha's finally forcing himself on Kagome, pawing at her bosom and all. How embarrassing!

Kagome looked down and saw the damage as Inuyasha nervously sat up and drew up his knees so he was straddling her. "Um…"

"SIT! HOLY LORD AND EVERYONE ABOVE, YOU SLIMY LECH! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" A giant hole collapsed under them, taking both Inuyasha and Kagome down. They landed in a pile of arms and legs, Inuyasha frozen right on her chest—again. His hands somehow managed to grab her wrists so that she wouldn't struggle and both of her legs were mingled with his. Inuyasha's eyes shone with apology and hurt—and a bit of lust. After a few minutes of that, they clambered out of the hole in utter silence. Inuyasha said nothing, both a light blush attacked his cheeks and he had a ridiculous smile of his face. Kagome also didn't say anything, but blushed as she rearranged her blouse and shirt.

Yes, Inuyasha's headache was back again.

-------

A few hours later, Dusk was bringing a cozy, fading light to the impromptu feast. Inuyasha glanced around the grass-roofed shelter at the elders in their bear hides. They were all smiles and chatter. Their wives and a few children had joined the group. People were stopping by the shelter to welcome the two of them back, smiling and exchanging slaps and kisses.

Little children across the way were chasing brown chickens that wanted nothing more than to find a place to roost for the night. The chickens squawked as they made flapping escapes. She couldn't understand how the children could stand to be naked, as cold as it was. Women in bright dresses were bringing woven trays of tava bread and glazed pottery bowls of roasted peppers; rice cakes, long boiled beans, fish, cheese, and roasted meats.

Inuyasha had managed to apologize to Kagome that afternoon after what happened and she gracefully accepted. Now she was letting the thrill take her, slapping and kissing the men and women. Kouga had led her aside for a moment, his dark blue eyes surveying the surrounding to make sure they wouldn't be over heard.

"Sorry about today." He held her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "It's just…"

"Yeah, I understand. You're really strong, and you didn't deserve that crap from me."

"No, it was my fault. I knew my uncle attacked you first, but to save my family and clan's face, I opposed you." He leaned closer, his breath brushing her neck. "Can we make it up with a kiss? Or at least you can slap me and I'll kiss you."

"Nah, it's ok." Kagome stood on her tiptoes and lightly brushed her lips to Kouga's, never thinking that she had sprung an invisible trap. Arms wrapped around her lower back, Kouga kissed her again with more aggression, almost forcing her lips apart and delving into her mouth. Kagome began to fight him, but stopped. His tongue was softly joining with hers, so tenderly and carefully it wanted to make her cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding it for a few seconds, they parted.

Kagome smiled coyly. "Now I have to hit you."

A few seconds later, a psyched Kagome cracked her knuckles as she walked away from an unconscious Kouga. She sat next to Inuyasha, who eyed her with interest. "Kouga again?"

"Yeah. He wanted to apologize for being so rough with me. He says that he hopes he didn't leave any scars anywhere."

Inuyasha snorted. He rolled a roasted pepper in a piece of fluffy bread and grinned as he skarfed it down. As she returned the smile, she saw two hunters approaching. Her back stiffened. Inuyasha noticed her reaction and sat up straighter. "Those are two of Kouga's men. I don't know what they want."

She gave him a wink and pecked him lightly. "Be a good boy. Let's not have an adventure."

Without smiling or answering, he turned and watched the two come. The hunters stopped in front of her at the edge of the platform. They planted the butts of their spears firmly in the ground, leaning on them with both hands. They both assessed her with slightly narrowed eyes and small, tight smiles that weren't entirely unfriendly. The one closest to her extended an open hand to her, palm up. It was Prindin.

She looked down at the hand. She knew what it meant—an open hand offered without a weapon in it. She glanced up at him in confusion. "Does Kouga approve of this?"

"We are Kouga's men. Not his children." He kept the hand out.

Kagome looked at it a moment and then stroked her palm over his. His smile widened a little and he gave her a corny smack on the lips.

"Strength to Kagome. This is my brother, Tossidin."

Tossidin nodded. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and added his wish of strength. He had a handsome smile that matched his brother's. Surprised by the greeting, she returned it and glanced at Inuyasha. He was growling.

"We wanted to tell that spoke with strength and honor today," Prindin said. "Kouga is a hard man, and a hard man to get to know, but he is not a bad man. He cares deeply for our people and wants only to protect them from harm. That is what we do—protect each other." Tossidin grinned. "It looks like Kouga's got an eye on you," he teased. "You've already kissed him twice. And he likes it." He and his brother burst into laughter. "You should've seen the look on his face when he came into the tent. It was… creepy. He couldn't stop smiling and his face was all twisted. He kept on calling all the women Kagome and tried to kiss them." Prindin shook his head and, in a mock fatherly voice, asked, "Do you crazy kids know whom you're doing these days?"

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha and I are Fire People now, too."

The brothers smiled identically. "The elders have proclaimed it for all to know. We will protect you both, the same as any other of our people."

"Will Kouga?"

The two shrugged, pulled out their spears and left. Creepy.

Inuyasha's intense gaze made her smile until her jaws hurt. Smiling himself, he turned, pulled his pack across the plank floor, and took out an apple. He cut the apple in half, removed the seeds, and handed half to her.

"Enjoy the show," he said after a wink. He bit the apple.

The elders fidgeted nervously. In the Midlands, red fruit was poison, the result of an evil magic. They didn't know that in Westland, where Inuyasha was from, you could eat red things like apples. They had seen him eat an apple once before, when he had tricked them into not making him take a wife from their village by convincing them that his eating it might make his seed poisonous to his bride, but they sweated as they watched the two of them doing it again.

"Honored elders," Inuyasha began, as Kagome finished her apple and began to translate, "I have returned from stopping the threat against our people. Now that it is over, I would like to ask you permission for something. I hope you find me worthy. I would like to ask your permission to have a Fire Woman as my wife. As you can see, I have taught Kagome to eat these things as I do. I will not harm her by it, or, and in the same way, she cannot harm me because she is a miko. We could like to be together, and we would be wedded by our own people."

Kagome could hardly get the last of the words out past the tightness in her throat, and she could hardly keep from throwing her arms around. She could feel her eyes burning and filling with tears, and had to clear her throat noisily to finish the words. She put her arm around Inuyasha's waist to steady herself.

The elders suddenly beamed with surprise. The Fire Bringer wore a wide grin. "You two are finally learning to be Fire People," he cried. "Nothing could please us more than for you two to be wed."

Inuyasha didn't wait for the translation, but gave her a kiss that took her breath away. The elders and their wives applauded.

It was all the more special to her that they would be wedded before the Fire People. Kagome felt at home here. When they had come before, seeking help in their struggle to stop Inutashio, Inuyasha shown the Fire People how to make roofs that didn't leak. They had made friends, had fought battles together, with lives saved and lost. In the process, the two of them had bonded with these people. In honor of their sacrifices, the Fire Bringer had proclaimed them Fire People.

The Fire Bringer stood and gave Kagome a fatherly hug that felt as if he were saying that he understood everything she had been through and was happy she had at last found happiness. She shed a few tears against his shoulder as he held her in his strong arms. Their adventure, a long ordeal, had taken her from the depths of pain and despair to the heights of joy. The fight had ended only five days ago. It didn't seem possible it could be over at last.

As they went on with the feast, Kagome wished more than ever that it could end soon so she could be alone with Inuyasha. She hadn't even really had a chance to talk with him. Or hug him nearly enough.

Children danced and played around the small fire while adults gathers around torches, eating and talking and laughing. Weselin scooted down next to her, hugged her, and said she would make her a proper wedding dress. Savidlin kissed her cheek and slapped Inuyasha's back. She found it difficult to look away from Inuyasha's amber eyes. She didn't want to. Ever.

"Remember that night when I didn't come back?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

She turned her head again and kissed his lips. "I thought you wouldn't ever."

"I was attacked by a Shadrin. I barely managed to escape with my life."

Kagome hooked some hair behind an ear. "And was there really the beast? A Shadrin?"

He let out a deep breath as he looked across the open area.

"That there was. And more." As she put her hand on his shoulder, he took it and kissed the back of it, still staring off. "I thought I was going to die there, alone. I thought I would never see you again." He seemed to shake off the memory and leaned back on an elbow, gazing at her with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Well? Any scars?"

"The Shadrin left some scars that aren't healed yet. But I have to take off my pants to show them to you."

"Really?" Kagome gave a coy laugh. "I think I better take a look…to see if everything is all right."

As she looked deep into his eyes, she abruptly realized all the elders were watching them. Suddenly she felt her face warm. She snatched up a rice cake and took a quick bite, relieved to know they couldn't understand their words. She hoped others couldn't understand the look in their eyes. She chided herself to pay more attention to where she was. Inuyasha sat up again. Kagome reached over to a small bowl of roasted ribs that looked to be wild boar, and set it down in his lap.

"Here. Have some of these."

She looked over at the group of wives. She held up the half-eaten rice cake and smiled. "These are very good." They nodded their satisfaction. She looked back to Inuyasha. There were only bones left in his plate. Crumbs and juice covered his lips. Kagome licked them off for him, watching him smile slightly and pull her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and laid one of her hands on his chest. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and leaned back, content.

He winced suddenly. "It's back." He said hoarsely, waving off Kagome's worried hands. "The head ache. It's back." He looked back at her. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I need to go somewhere where it's quiet. My head is killing me."

She put her hand on his forehead. His skin was cold and clammy. He looked about ready to fall over. Her insides fluttered with worry.

She squatted in front of the Fire Bringer. "Inuyasha doesn't feel well. He needs to go somewhere quiet. Is that all right?"

At first he thought he knew why they wanted to leave. His smile faded when he saw the anxiety on her face. "Take him to the spirit house. It is quiet there. No one will bother him. Get Nissel, our healer, if you think there be need."

She nodded and said a quick good night to the others. Picking up both their packs, she put a hand under Inuyasha's arm and helped him to his feet. His eyes were squeezed shut, his eyebrows wrinkled together in pain. The pain seemed to pass a little, and he opened up his eyes, took a deep breath, and started off with her across the open area.

The shadows were thick among the buildings, but the moon was up, giving them enough light to see their way. The sounds of the feast faded into the background, leaving only the slow scrape of Inuyasha's sandals scuffing on the dry ground.

He straightened, ears twitching. "I think some of it has passed."

"Do you get headaches often?"

"Not like this." Inuyasha grimaced and brought a shaking hand to his forehead. It isn't the new moon, is it?"

Kagome looked into the sky. It was the waning crescent, a thin, white smile surrounded by pitch black. The stars were hidden behind dark clouds tonight.

"No. But a few days from now it will be."

They passed from the narrow passageways to the wide space around the spirit house. It sat by itself; moonlight reflecting off the tile roof Inuyasha had helped them build. Wisps of smoke rose from the chimney.

Around the side, by the door, a row of chickens roosted by a low wall. They watched as she pulled the door open for him, starting a little squeak at the hinges, and settled down as the two passed inside.

Inuyasha flopped down in front of the fireplace. Kagome pushed out a blanket and made him lie back, bunching the blanket under his head. He rested the back of his wrist over his eyes as she sat cross-legged, next to him.

Kagome felt helpless. "I think I should go get Nissel. Maybe a healer can do something for you."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine in a bit. I just need to be away from all that noise." He smiled, his arm still over his eyes. "Have you ever wondered how badly we do at parties? Every time we go are at a party something happens."

Kagome thought back to every gathering they had went to together. "I think you are right?" She rubbed a hand on his chest. "I think the only solution is for us to be alone."

Inuyasha kissed her hand. "I would like that."

She enfolded his big hand in both of hers, wanting to feel the warmth of him as she watched him rest. It was dead quiet in the spirit house, except for the slow crackling of the fire. She listened to his slow, steady breathing.

After a while, he slid his hand away, and looked up at her. Firelight reflected in his eyes. There was something about his face, his eyes; something her mind was trying to tell her. He looked like someone else she had met, but who? A name whispered in the back of her thoughts, but she couldn't quite hear it. She stroked his hair back off his forehead. His skin didn't feel quite so cold.

He sat up painfully. "I just thought of something. I asked the elder for permission to marry you, but I haven't really asked you."

Kagome smiled. "No kidding."

Suddenly he looked embarrassed and unsure of himself. His eyes wandered a little down to her midriff. "That was really stupid. I'm sorry. That wasn't the right way to do it. I hope you're not angry. I guess I'm not very good at this. I've never done it before."

"Me neither."

"And I guess this isn't the most romantic place to do it. It should be someplace beautiful."

"Wherever you are is the most romantic place in the world to me."

"And I guess I must look pretty silly asking you something like this when I'm lying here with a headache."

"If you don't ask me pretty soon, Inuyasha Taisho," she whispered, "I'm going to choke it out of you."

His eyes finally found hers, found hers so intently it nearly took her breath away. "Kagome Higarashi, will you marry me?"

Quite unexpectedly, she found she couldn't speak. She closed her eyes and kissed his soft lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. His arms closed around her, hugging her tight against the heat of him. She pulled back breathlessly. Her voice at last returned. "Yes." She kissed him again. "Please, yes."

Kagome laid her head against his shoulder. Inuyasha gently stroked her hair as she listened to his breathing and the crackle of the fire. He held her tenderly and kissed the top of her head, there being no need for words. She felt safe in his arms.

Kagome let loose her pain: the pain of loving him more than life itself and thinking he was tortured to death by that evil Shadrin before she couldn't tell him how much she loved him; the pain of having thought she could never have him because she was a miko and her power would destroy him; the hurt of how much she needed him, how uncontrollably she loved him.

As her anguish expended itself, it was replaced by her joy in what lay ahead: a lifetime, together. The breathless excitement of it seeped into her. She clutched him, wanting to melt into him, wanting to be one with him.

Kagome smiled. That was what being married to him would be; being one with him, as Basaku had once told her—like finding the other half of herself.

When she finally looked up, there was a tear on his face. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, and he did the same. She hoped his tears meant he let his sorrows go too.

"I love you," she whispered.

Inuyasha pulled her tight against him. His fingers traced a trail down the bumps of her spine.

"I feel so frustrated that there aren't any better words that I love you," he said. "It doesn't seem enough for the way I feel about you. I'm sorry there aren't any better words to tell you."

"They are words enough for me."

"Then, I love you, Kagome. A thousand times, a million times, I love you. Forever."

She listened to the snap and pop of the fire, and to his heart beating. To her own heartbeat. He rocked her gently. She wanted to stay there in his arms forever. Suddenly the world was a wonderful place.

Inuyasha grasped her shoulders and held her away to better see her. A wonderful smile spread across his face. "I can't believe how beautiful you are. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you." He ran a hand through her hair. "I'm so glad you didn't cut your hair. You have beautiful hair."

Spluttering, she quickly changed the subject. "Will you miss your forest?" she asked. "Will you miss being carefree and simple?" Kagome thought for a moment for, and added coquettishly, "and single?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Single?" He asked incredulously. "Not with you as my mate. But the woods? Maybe a little." He stared off into the fire.

"It seemed a lot simpler when it was just you, me, the slayer, and the pervert. And the quirt. We practically had the whole woods to ourselves, and I cooked you dinner on a stick over an open fire." He gave her a sidelong glance. "You are still going to let me cook, aren't you, my wench?"

"Aww… calling me names again? I don't think Mistress Tota would like that. She frets something awful when anyone is in her kitchens."

"You have your own cook?"

"Well, I've never seen her cook anything, come to think of it. Mostly she just whisks all about, ruling her domain with a wooden spoon she wields like a scepter, tasting food and scolding cooks, assistants, and scullions. She is the head cook.

She worries when I come down to the kitchen to cook. Mistress Tota begs me to take up another interest. She says I scare her people. She says they shake for the rest of the day whenever I come down to the kitchens and ask for pots. I try not to do it too often. But I do so like to cook."

Inuyasha smiled, nodding. "She's a smart cook. You know why I didn't let you cook back in the woods?" She shook her head. "It's because you don't know what your food will do to other people's stomach. You never heard of the term, taste-testing, did you?"

She blushed and answered with a quiet no.

"That's ok, wench. I'll teach ya how to cook."

Kagome smiled at the memory of Mistress Tota. It was long months since she had been home.

"Cooks," Inuyasha muttered to himself. "I've never had a cook for me. My mother died when I was young, and I hated other people's cooking, so I taught myself how to cook." His smile returned. "Well, I guess this Mistress Tota will be able to make a little room for me if I want to cook you something special."

"I would wager that you would soon have her doing whatever it is you wish."

He squeezed her hand. "Will you promise me one thing? Promise me that one day you will let me take you back to Westland and show you some of the beautiful places in my woods that only I know of. I've dreamed of taking you to them."

"I would like that," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss her. Before his lips touched hers, before his arms could embrace her, he winced in pain. His head sagged forward against her shoulder as he moaned. Kagome clasped him to her in fear, then laid him back down as he clamped his arms to his head, unable to breathe. Panic gripped her. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he rolled onto his side. "I'm gonna get Nissel."

He could only nod as he shook.

Kagome ran to the door, pushing it open, out into the still night. She could see her ragged breaths in the frigid air as she pushed the door closed. Her eyes flicked over the short wall. Moonlight washed the top of it with a silver cast.

The chickens were gone.

A dark shape hunched, still, behind the wall. It moved a little in the moonlight, and there was a quick flash of shiny, golden eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…

….

…

The dark thing rose up, claws rasping over the top of the short wall. It laughed a low cackle that sent goose bumps up her arms to the base of her neck. Kagome froze. Breath caught in her throat. The thing was a black void in a pale moonlight. After the brief flash, the eyes disappeared into a pool of night.

Her mind raced, trying to fit what she knew with what she was seeing. She wanted to run, but didn't know which way. Toward Inuyasha, or away?

Though she couldn't see the eyes, she could feel them, like cold death. The tiniest of sounds rose from her throat. With a howling laugh, the dark shape leaped to the top of the wall.

The heavy door crashed open behind her, banging against the wall of the spirit house. At the same time, she heard the distinctive ring of the Tetsuiega being drawn in anger. The black head snapped toward Inuyasha, the eyes flashing golden again in the moonlight. Inuyasha reached out, snatching Kagome by the forearm, and tossed her back through the doorway. As the door rebounded from hitting the wall, he kicked it shut behind himself.

"Stay where you are and don't come out!" Inuyasha barked. The dark thing leaped at him.

From beyond the door, Kagome heard a howling laugh and then there was a crash against the door. She came to her feet, pulling out her sword. Through the door she could here the sword tip whistle and bodies thudding against the wall of the spirit house. She could hear the screaming howls of laughter.

"Don't touch Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the thing while charging at him. "CLAWS OF STEEL!"

The dark thing made an impossible twist and managed to dodge his attack. Stones and dirt flew up from the three long scratches he made in the dirt.

Kagome threw her shoulder against the door and rolled out into the night. She picked herself up again and dusted her clothes off, sword landing a few inches from her hand. As she grabbed the weapon and sprang to her feet, she saw a small, dark shape hurtling toward her. She slashed with her sword but missed.

It came again, but before it was on her, Inuyasha kicked it, slamming it back against the short wall. In the moonlight the Tetsuiega flashed toward the shadow. The blade caught only the wall. A shower of mud-brick fragments and plaster exploded into the air. The thing howled in laughter.

"D…d…damn." Inuyasha managed as he wiped the blood off his chin. "It's way too fast!"

Inuyasha snatched her back just as the dark shape flew past. She caught it with her blade, ripping through something hard—bone hard. A claw flashed past her face, the sword following, missing. She could hear Inuyasha panting as he searched the darkness. The shadow came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. Dark forms tumbled across the dirt. She couldn't tell which was Inuyasha and which was the attacker. Claws flung dirt into the air as it flailed at him.

With a grunt, Inuyasha flung it over the wall. Instantly it was at the top again, watching. It cackled again and watched them back away slowly.

The air was suddenly alive with the zip of arrows. Within the space of a heartbeat, a dozen thudded into the black body. Not one missed. A breath later an equal number followed. The thing panted in laughter. It stood on the wall looking like a black pincushion.

Kagome's jaw dropped as she saw it snap off a handful of arrows that stuck out of its chest. The thing snarled a cackling laugh at them, then blinked as it watched them all backing away. She couldn't understand why it just stood there. Another flight of arrows thudded into its black body. It paid no attention, but dropped from the wall to the ground.

A dark figure ran forward spear in hand. From the shadows of the wall, the thing sprang at the runner. The runner let the spear fly. With impossible speed, the black form ducked to the side and with its teeth snatched the spear from the air. Laughing, it broke the shaft in half. The hunter who had thrown it backed away, and the thing seemed to lose interest, turning to again watch her and Inuyasha.

"What the hell is it doing?" Inuyasha whispered. "Why did it stop? Why it is watching us?"

With a cold shock, she knew.

"It's a screeling," she whispered, more to herself than to him. "Oh dear Kami protect us, it's a screeling."

She and Inuyasha were clutching each other's shirtsleeves as they walked backward, watching the screeling.

"_Get away!" _she yelled at the hunters. _"Walk! Don't run!"_

They answered with another flight of useless arrows.

"This way," Inuyasha said. "Between the buildings, where it is dark."

"Inuyasha, that thing can see better in the dark than we can see in the light. It's from the underworld."

He kept his eyes on the screeling standing in the open, in the moonlight. "I'm listening. What else can we do?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But don't run, and don't stand still. That attracts its attention. I think the only way to kill it may be to hack it apart."

He looked over to her, his eyes angry in the moonlight. "What do you think I've been trying to do, dumb bucket?"

Kagome looked around at the small passageway they were entering. "Maybe we should go through here after all. Maybe it will stay there and we can get away. If not, at least we can lead it away from the others."

The screeling watched them backing away, and then started loping after them, panting a wicked laugh as its claws went clack against the dry dirt.

"Nothing is ever easy," Inuyasha muttered.

They backed through the narrow passageway of smooth, plastered walls, the screeling following. Kagome could see the dark know of hunters following it.

"I wanted you to stay in the spirit house. Why didn't you stay where you were safe?"

Her hand holding his shirtsleeve felt wet and warm. She looked over and saw blood running down his arm, over her hand. "Because I love you, you big ox. And don't you dare do anything like that again."

"If we get out of this alive, I'm going to put you over my knee."

They kept backing down the twisting passageway. "If we get out of this alive, I will let you. What happened to your headache?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. One second I could hardly breathe, and the next, it was gone. As soon as it was gone, I could feel that thing on the other side of the door, and I hear it make that awful laugh."

"Maybe you just thought you could sense it because you heard it."

"I don't know. That could be. But it was the strangest feeling."

She pulled him by his shirtsleeve down a side passage. It was darker. Moonlight fell high up on a wall to their left. With a start, she saw the dark shape of the screeling skittering across the moonlit wall, like some huge, black bug. Kagome had to force herself to draw a breath.

"How can it do that?" Inuyasha whispered.

She had no answer. Behind them, torches appeared. Hunters were closing in around them, trying to bottle up the attacker.

Inuyasha looked around. "If these people try to get this thing, its going to kill a lot of them." They stepped into a moonlit intersection of passageways. "Kagome, I can't let that happen." He looked to his right, down toward a group of hunters coming with torches. "Go to those men. Get behind them."

"Inuyasha, I'm not leaving you!"

He shoved her. "Do as I say, woman! Now!"

His tone made her jump. Involuntarily, she backed away. Inuyasha stood still in the moonlight, holding the sword in both hands, the tip resting on the ground. He looked up at the screeling hanging on the wall. It howled a laugh, as if just recognizing the figure in front of it.

The screeling let go with its claws, dropping straight down, landing in the darkness with a thud. Kagome could see the angry set of Inuyasha jaw as he watched the blur racing toward him, kicking up a cloud of dust. The sword's tip stayed on the ground.

This can't be happening, she thought, it just can't. No when everything is finally right. This thing could kill him. It could really kill him. It could be the end of everything. The thought stopped her breath. Her Miko's Blood Rage roared to the surface. Her flesh tingled.

The screeling sprang into the air toward Inuyasha. The sword tip snapped upward, impaling the dark, flailing form. She could see a good foot and a half of metal sticking from its back, glinting in the moonlight. The screeling again howled its terrible laughter. It claws at the sword, pulling itself up by the blade toward Inuyasha.


End file.
